In Just One Day
by alohomora1
Summary: After the HP charecters see that they are doing rather unusual things, they figure that the author is not J.K. Rowling. They are quite right, but after a day of unusal events, the author decides to leave, but still... you never know what could happen.


In Just One Day:   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on the   
large blearchers that overlooked the qudditch field   
below, when it started to snow.   
"Why did J.K. wake us up so early? It's 6:00   
in the morning!"   
Ron explained.  
"You know, I don't think it's Jo thats writing   
story this time. I mean, it's snowing, we're outside,   
and thers not even a quidditch game! It's so unlogical,"   
Hermoinie replyed.  
"I wonder who's writing the story this time"   
Harry ponderd cuoiriously.  
"Well, why couln't the weather bve just a   
little warmer," Ron complained irritably. They all   
stood up and headed to the Gryffindor common room,  
only to see Victor Krum waiting in the chair by the   
fier for "Hermoninny".   
"What is HE doing here?" Ron asked with a jelous   
tone in his voice.   
"Dunno," Harry replyed, and shrugged. Hermoinie,   
however, ran over to him and wrapped her arms tightly   
around him. After a moment or two, Hermoinie pulled back  
with a ouzzled look on her face, and Viktor starring at   
her and grinning.  
"What did I do that fotr?" Hermoinie questioned   
in a serius tone.  
*AUTHOR GIGGLES ALONG WITH RON*  
Hermoinie glared at Ron, looked at Viktor, and   
yelled at the anonymous author ("What are you trying to   
make me do here?"). Before anyone could do anything in   
responce, Viktor spontaniously jumped onto his broom,  
and flew out the open window   
"Too bad that window was open," Ron mutterd.   
Once again, Hermoinie glared at Ron. Before anything   
else colud happen, Draco Malfoy barged in to the common   
room, and stopped dead in his tracks when he reached   
Hermoinie. Strangly, Ron and Harry did the same thing   
with the exeption of barging into the room.  
"What in heck did I do thwat for?" Malfoy sneered.   
"Who's writing this anyway?" Ron cuntinued. "Some   
crazy git I bet,"   
Ron's shoelaces are magicly tied together, and   
so he falls flat on his face.  
"Hey!" Ron shouted shouted.   
"You deserved it," Hermoinie snikered in reply.  
Ron untied his shoelaces and stood up. Draco, Harry,  
and Ron all went to hug Hermoinie, but only Draco  
succeded, knocking Harry and Ron to the floor.   
Dracoquickley pulled away, and made a very d  
escusted face,   
and said, "Whoever's writing this, I swear, if I get  
a hold of them I'll-" Suddenly, Harry got up and punched  
Draco in the face, knocking him into a chair next to  
Hermoinie. Ron magicly grabbed a bowl of popcorn, and   
STARTED EATING AS HE WATCHED THEM BEGIN TO FIGHT   
INTENTAVLEY. Hermoinie jumped up and ran to sit next to  
Ron. Ron was flatterd but Hermoinie only grabbed the bowl   
of popcorn and began to shuvvle it into her mouth,   
cleaning out every last morcel.  
When Draco and Harry realized what they were doing,  
they quickly pulled back, and Draco ran away to his own   
common room.   
At this point, the author had decided that this  
was enough events fr one day, so she paked up her quill   
and parchment and headed off.   
"Geese, this is some story huh?" Harry commented.  
He grinned. "It isn't all that bad though. At least I got  
the chance to kick Malfoy's but,"  
"And I got my shoelaces tied together," Ron  
joined in cheerfuly.   
"And I got to eat popcorn!" Hermoinie added.   
For a while, they all just sat there, starring at   
eachother. Finally, something of the most unexpected   
sort happened. Slowly, but willingly, Ron and Hermoinie   
turrned towards eachother on the couch, and began a   
rather intense kiss.   
For quite a while, Harry just sat in his chair,   
and looked away apprehensivly. After all, they were his  
best friends.   
After a long time, Harry finally said, "Guys?  
Guys? You fineshed yet?" And then something dawned on   
him. "You know, I don't think the author is here any   
more,"   
Hermoinie and Ron finally broke out of the kiss,  
and just starred eachother streight in the eyes. After that,  
they just grinned. 


End file.
